Kai has a girlfriend
by Kimpisces
Summary: Kai gets a girlfriend named Shanna (OC) COMPLETED! SEQUEL(S) UP!
1. Meet Shanna

I don't any of these characters...blah blah blah, i mean come one, what 13 year old can think of a guy as cute as Kai???? *drools as she thinks of kai* okay...on to the story... Oh and just to let you know...Shanna is mine! And she's based on a combination of me and a friend of mine....*wonders if you're scared yet*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shanna sighed and picked up all of the plates her two brothers and her sister had left on the dining room table. Thankfully, they had all left earlier that morning, right after breakfast. It was quite a relief to have them out of her hair. It wasn't that she didn't love her siblings but you know sometimes.... Now she wouldn't have to deal with the mess those three left everywhere they went. Sure, Shanna wasn't the most organized person ever but she did like to be able to find the stuff she was looking for once in a while. Shanna paused from her cleanup to look out the window at one of her neighbors; Kai Hiwatari. She had to admit that Kai was the man she had her eye on. He had bluish gray hair and dark eyes that made her blush whenever she thought of them. Though he was shy and barely ever talked to anyone if it wasn't to yell at them, Shanna was sure that Kai was just looking for someone to talk to. Shanna was also sure that she was the person that was just right for Kai to convide in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shanna went into the deep forest to mediatate, just like she did everyday. It was part of her training ritual. For two hours she would lose herself in her mediatation process. Today, she was going to try and see if she could find out what her inner key was. Shanna climbed up her special tree and began to concentrate on her breathing. Making it deep and even. Then she concentrated on relaxing each and every muscle in her body. She pictured the fox in her, the fox that she was. The fox that she had come to tame and now no longer feared. She followed the fox on a path and at the end of it, she saw Kai. Shanna's eyebrows rose in misunderstanding. Shanna creeped forward, approaching him slowly. Kai turned to her and all of a sudden she felt a rush of images and they screamed past her. Images of Kai when he was younger, being beaten by his grandfather, images of Kai and a woman as the woman walked out of his life, images of Kai trying to learn to trust again but failing. And finally an image of Kai on the ground, bleeding and in pain. The image of Kai on the ground, bleeding and in pain was so forceful that Shanna knew it couldn't have happened yet and it shook her horriblely. She lost her footing and fell... Right into someone's arms.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shanna felt someone tuck her in her bed and she tried to open her eyes but found that she couldn't. She yawned and rolled over onto her side. She felt that person touch her cheek and she sighed. If only she could open her eyes ands see who it was...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Kai is what?

I don't own any of these characters except Shanna of course. And I just want to tell you all that since my last chapter, Kai is mad at me. We got into a fight while talking to my friend Sarah and now we're not talking to each other. It was actually a stupid arguement but then again, all of my arguements are stupid. Kai mutters something about how that's because Kim is stupid. See! He's being mean. Anyways...on to the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai stood at the edge of the forest, his back pressed against an enormous oak tree. He watched his team practice. Rei, the black-haired, golden eyed boy, was deep in concentration as he tried to think of a way to defeat Tyson, the blue haired boy, who was addicted to food. The only reason Tyson was fighting at all was because Kai had said that someone had to win ten times in a row before they could eat. Tyson was obviously trying to speed up the matter. Of course, all he was doing was annoying Rei. "It's not wise to allow yourself to get out of practice. Though you ensure your team is always training I have yet to see you do so." Kai jumped slighed Oh great. Just when I thought I was safe. Don't sneak up on a person like that. Shanna smiled as she jumped down from the tree branch. Though Kai was slightly taller, the girl seemed to match him inch for inch. She punched him kiddingly in the shoulder and when he stiffened she laughed. "Loosen up a little Kai." Kai had to hold back a smile. "I will, when my team and I are the best we can be." "Yah well, if you're aiming for that I wouldn't hold my breath. Your standards for being the best are impossible to get to." "Why do you say that?" "Because I know you." "Really?" "Kai, please. I know you much better than you give me credit for." Shanna winked. Kai put on his poker face, making her sigh. "I will get you talk to me one of these days Kai Hiwatari." Kai sighed himself and watched her stomp off. Boy was that close. I swear that girl gets under my skin. One of these days I'm going to break and give in. Hopefully not until I'm too old to care but still. Rei came over and interupted his thoughts. "Tyson won." Kai laughed and grinned. "Did he now?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ew! Tyson! Use a fork!" Shanna exclaimed as she came in the dining room, carrying Kai's meal as well as her own. Tyson muttered something about how it was faster without the fork but picked it up and used it to shovel the food into his mouth. "Thank you." Kai said when Shanna placed the plate in front of him. "No problem." Shanna said, and flashed him a smile. Damn it! I swear. She is the most annoying person I have ever met. His conscience joined in. Which is why you want her. "How is your training coming?" Max asked Shanna. That brought Kai back. Since when did Max care about what Shanna did? "Mediation is fine, target practice is great. Kai said he might battle me once in a while to keep my senses keen but I'm getting better." Kai looked up, shocked but then went back to pushing his food around on his plate. Finally he stood up. "I'm going for a walk." "I'm coming." Shanna said and got up too. Kai walked out of the room. Shanna winked at the people still sitting before following. Tyson was the only one was remained unaffected by all of it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shanna and Kai walked in silence for most of the way through the woods. Kai had given up long ago to meet Shanna's eyes. Shanna had given up trying and began to look around her at the scenery. They passed a path and Shanna stared down it. Unnaturally pulled to it. She spied a small animal laying on the path and gripped Kai's arm to show him what she had seen. Then, without waiting for Kai, she ripped down the path and knelt down to examine it. She saw it had a huge wound in its left, fore paw and she quickly tore her scarf off of her neck and wrapped it around the poor creature's leg. Kai came up behind her, and watched with pride as she attended the small red fox. Why do I care if she can take care of this creature or not? Of course the answer came to him immediately Because I care about her. He admited to himself. Kai didn't know why but the little act of taking care of this creature made a rush of pride flow through him. His heart felt full as he watched her scoop up the animal in her arms and turn to him. "We need to put him in a safe spot or something may come and attack it again." Shanna said and walked over to a hollow log. She placed the fox in it and blocked one of the entrances while camoflauging the other. "You-" Kai stopped and waved Shanna off. "Well, if you don't want to tell me your thoughts I think I'll tell you some of mine." Shanna paused and climbed up a tree to sit. "I think you need to loosen up, open up. Ir's obvious you don't want to but I saw the way you looked at that fox. I think you really do care about certain things." Oh yes. I care about certain things, but it wasn't the fox. Kai scowled and turned away from her. "Was not." "Then what were you thinking about?" "Nothing." Kai said and walked off, he needed to go and cool himself off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai walked through the middle of the town after he had finished his cooling off walk. He really did wish that he had stayed with Shanna. He wouldn't have minded staying with Shanna and having fun but he didn't have time to. "Kai!" Kai's ex called out to him. "What?" "I think I'm going to have a baby." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
awwwww and just when it starts getting good huh byebye for now. 


	3. Uh Oh

Again, I just want to point out that I do not own Kai and any other beyblade character..i do however own Shanna... Anyways, now with that one over. I was talking to Kai earlier, you know, author to character and he's pretty mad at me. First of all, he just wants me to tell you all that no matter what happens in this story, he will still beat you up if you even think about calling him a wuss. Second of all, he just wants to remind you that he is not the kind of guy that sleeps around. And lastly, he wants to tell you that the girl Shanna is based on, is NOT his girlfriend (she does however hope so). Oh and I had a conversation with Rei, he's pretty mad that he's only appeared once in my book so you'll probably see more of him this chapter. And of course, he wanted me to bring in my other friend so guess what, I may have to invent another character. *sigh* The duties of being an authoress. *sighs again* Anyways (i'm addicted to this word, please do not comment on it's abnormal scale of use) I hope that you enjoy my next chapter and can wait for me to type out the next one *sighs* that's another thing Rei was complaining about *sighs* Now on to the story...  
  
"Where's Kai?" Rei asked, as Shanna walked through the door. Shanna gave a shrug. "He said he was going out for a walk by himself and I forgot my book over here." "The book called "ten ways to catch a fish" when it's really about catching a guy?" Rei asked and passed me the book that he had in his back pocket. Shanna blushed slightly. "Thanks." "No problem. Is it helping you any in your quest for Kai?" "What?" Shanna asked, almost dropping my book. Rei grinned, his long black bangs glistening in the candlelight. "You heard me. Come on, it's obvious." Shanna groaned. "Really?" Rei sighed and took a seat. "Actually not really but I am very observant about those kinds of things. i mean where would I be if I hadn't realized that Lolli (obviously Rei won our little arguement) had a crush on me." Shanna laughed a little and sat down. "That would be a little hard, wouldn't it?" "Just a tad." "So where is Lolli right now?" "At her dad's. She's going to be there until tomorrow but she won't be able to come over until the day after." (Rei didn't win that arguement. Lolli still isn't going to show up for a few chapters) "Poor you. You haven't seen her for a while. I mean before she left, she was mad at you." "Yah, the only reason she's even talking to me now is because I sent a really long, and I mean long, love letter." "Mushy?" "Maybe, maybe not. I don't have to discuss that stuff with you." "Yes you do." "No I don't." "Have you even seen her without her shirt on?" Rei blushed. "You have. Oh my god. That's so sweet. Has she seen you without your pants on?" Rei blushed harder. "Do you do this on purpose or is it just natural?" Shanna stuck her tongue out at Rei. "Very funny." The door opened and slammed. "Hi Kai." Rei called out. Shanna smiled and added. "Come in here." Kai poked his head in through the doorway and took in the scene. "No thanks. I'll just go up to my room for awhile." Shanna noticed that he looked upset. So she asked him if there was something wrong. "No, there's nothing wrong Shanna. Good bye, have a great night." Kai's tone was artifictal Rei rolled his eyes and got up. "Kai's bedroom is the first one on your right as you go up the stairs." Shanna smiled. "Thank you Rei." Rei kissed Shanna's forehead. "No problem but you'd better hurry up or you'll lose his temper and then he may not rip your clothes off." Shanna hit Rei on the shoulder (not really that hard but hard enough to sting), and went upstairs. "Kai?" Shanna asked as Shanna entered the room that Rei had directed me to.  
  
"I'm not in-" Kai stopped when he saw it was Shanna. "Is there something wrong?" Shanna sighed. "That's what I'm here to ask you." Kai closed the door and went to the conjuning bathroom. "There is something wrong but I don't want to talk about it." "Why not? Sometimes talking is the best remedy." Kai was shirtless and that made it difficult enough to breathe but when he unzipped his pants, that was too much. "What are you doing?" Shanna asked in a choked voice. Kai laughed. "Stripping to my boxers. Is that okay?" I breathed. in and out, remember, in and out. "Yah, I just thought- I don't know what I thought actually." "That's okay." Kai said and stuffed a tooth brush into his mouth and began to brush his teeth. I watched the play of muscles on his back while he brushed and blushed. what am I doing? I'm supposed to be helping him and yet all I can think about is helping him into his bed. "So anyways-" Kai looked up and quickly looked away. "What?" Shanna pressed. "Nothing, it's just you have a spot of something on your chin." Kai said. "There?" Shanna asked, wiping a small section of her chin. Kai stepped towards her and wiped it away with his own hands. "Now i'ts gone." (yah I know this is the most corniest thing you've ever seen but I couldn't think of anything else. :P) Shanna shivered, and not from the coldness either. "Thanks." she whispered. Kai leaned in. "No problem." The second his lips touched Shanna, she felt like she was in heaven. He slipped a hand around her and pressed her against him. Shanna didn't protest and pulled him to her too. "We shouldn't-" Kai started. "Shut up." Shanna said and pulled him down for another kiss. Kai moaned and felt her chest. Shanna pulled off her shirt, and they fell against the bed...  
  
All done. Anyways, if you don't where that's going, I pity you. Rei's happy because he was the only other person in here. And he got like maybe 40 words all to himself (i didn't count). Review as normal, try not to post too much hate mail and I'll be back to you with another story. And for those of you that want to know whether or not Kai is a dad, I'll have the results in the next chapter. HA! You have to wait until then....muhahahahahahaha 


	4. Thank God!

Again, I just want to say that I do not own any of the beyblade characters, I only own Shanna, Amanda(Kai's ex) and Lolli (Rei's girlfriend). Second of all, thank you to all of those people who reviewed my fiction a wayyyyyy back in time... Have a good read and I'll see you later :) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you okay?" Kai asked as he ran his finger down Shanna's jaw line.  
  
"Well besides the fact that my head feels it's going to explode soon, yes." Shanna joked.  
  
"Do you know that it's illegal to make jokes in bed?" Kai's hand disappeared under the covers.  
  
"Really? Since when?" Shanna demanded.  
  
"Since I found out a girl can be mean enough to tease someone when they're giving up their beds and good night's rest." Kai leaned down and kissed Shanna's neck again.  
  
"Ha! Remember, you're the one who started this." Shanna said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No but I know it couldn't have been my fault."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and dropped his head on the pillow. "You are amazing. You do all of the weirdest, most insane stuff everyday and yet you still can tell people that you don't ever do anything bad."  
  
"What can I say? It's a gift." "Well, you better have a gift for explaining stuff like this. What's going to happen if someone happens to come and see us?" "Haven't you ever had...sexual encounters before?" Kai blushed. "Yah. I've just never brought them home.  
  
Good one Kai. You might be a dad and you're working on another girl. How low will you go? "Is there anything wrong?" Shanna asked concerned. "Yah." Kai paushed and waited for the storms to come in. "I might be a dad."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shanna wandered aimlessly around the forest. She had just slept with someone who might be a father. Tears stained Shanna's white face, her long black hair flapping in the wind. How come everytime she found someone she really wanted to hold on to something like this happens? Is it because she was a bad person? Did she do something that was wrong when she was younger and now she must be enternally punished for it? It's not fair! Shanna climbed up her favourite tree and hugged her knees. Why was she always destined for heartbreak? Was it because of her gift? Was there a curse behind her gift that made it impossible for her to find true love? Shanna closed her eyes and slept, but she did not dream. The dreams that her mind had waiting for her were too painful to dream right now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai stared out the window at the forest. He knew that was where she was. It was obvious. She always went to the forest when something was bugging her. She probably went to that damn tree too. Kai spun around, picked up a lamp and through it across in the room. Why did Amanda have to get pregnant? Why did Kai have to be so foolish as to- Kai's eyes opened wide and he stood there, thinking. Finally he stood up, his eyes full of anger. Kai had never been so foolish that he didn't use protection. Which could only mean one thing... Amanda was going to die! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Amanda!" Kai yelled from outside the house.  
  
Lolli woke up and shook Rei awake. "I think something's wrong. Kai's yelling and he just stomped out of the house."  
  
"Damn it." Rei said and jumped out of bed. "I'll be back in a minute or two." "Yah I know." Lolli kissed him on the cheek. "Don't hurt Kai." Rei laughed. "I think you need to worry about me not Kai." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shanna could hear him yell out his ex's name all the way from her spot in the tree. OMG, she thought, what's going on? Shanna jumped down from the tree and headed for Amanda's house. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's wrong Kai?" Amanda asked when she opened the door. "What's wrong?" Kai pushed past her violently, almost knocking her down. "You lied to me." "What do you mean?" Amanda asked. "You said that you were pregnant and there was no way you couldn't be, or that I wasn't the father." Kai grabbed a vase and threw it. "Well, I did some thinking and there wasn't a single time that we were together that I didn't protect myself and you from that." "Kai! Calm down!" "I'm not going to calm down. I had a beautiful woman in my bed, a woman that I felt something with and then I told her that I might be a father and she left me. Now I realize I'm not a father at all and that you lied to me. Do you know how hard it is going to be to convince her of that?" "Kai! I'm sorry." Kai walked to her, his full 5 foot 7 inches stretched out. "You're sorry? You kept me from keeping the most wonderful woman ever and all you can say is that you're sorry?" Amanda cowered in the corner. "What do you want me to say?" Kai shook his head and stopped, his anger subsided and he said weakly. "I don't know." "See. How can I say something that you want to hear when you don't even know what you want to hear?" "Why did you lie to me in the first place?" Kai asked. "I was afraid." "Afraid of what?' "I was afraid that-" Amanda was interupted by Rei breaking in through the door. "KAI! What are you doing?" Shanna entered right behind him. "What's going on here?" Kai looked at Shanna. Her face was pale and she looked terrified. Terrified for the baby that is never going to happen. Kai thought. "Nothing. I was just upset." Kai said. "Just upset?" Rei asked and shook Kai by the shoulders. "Just upset? I could hear you yell if I was in America. You are an idoit. Now, can we go home. I left my girlfriend in my bed." Kai chuckled. "Let's go home." Shanna motioned to Amanda. "Are you alright?" Amanda looked up, a glance to Kai and then she looked back at Shanna. Her eyes were wide with recongization. "Yah. I just want to let you know that I'm not pregnant." Shanna let out a sigh. "I'm glad. Now you don't have to deal with a kid for a while." Amanda smiled. "Nor do you." Shanna's eyebrows came together in confusion. "Pardon?" "You'll see." Shanna smiled. "Okay." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AWWWWWWWWWW isn't that soooo sweet. BTW just to let you know. I'm not done this fic yet. Even though we now know that Kai isn't a dad...Shanna and Kai aren't actually together yet. And my friend would kill me if I didn't make them together..besides I got the best idea for the next chapter... 


	5. Country Dance

I don't own most of these characters (i do own Shanna and Lolli and Kristine however) Anyways, I hope that you continue to like my story..blah blah blah blah..etc etc etc... Oh and guess what??? KAI'S NOT MAD AT ME ANYMORE!!! I wonder why...hmmmmmmmm *ponders for a while* While I'm pondering you might as well read the rest of what's going on between Shanna and Kai and maybe even a little about Lolli and Rei (probably not though).  
  
"Where's Shanna?" Rei asked as he thumped down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Kai looked up annoyed. "Not here obviously." "Well it's been over two weeks and she hasn't come over once. What did you say to her?" "Nothing." "That's probably it then. She goes and tries to help you out when you're in a fury and you don't even say thanks to her." "That wasn't it." "No?" "No!" "Then what was it?" "Amanda said something to her that night. I don't know what she said but it disturbed Shanna deeply. Everytime I go anywhere near her she freaks out, looks away or completely ignores me." Rei sighed and poured himself and Kai a cup of tea. "I think it's a time for you and me to have a serious talk." "Why? "The fact that you had to ask that question says it all.  
  
"Why don't you go and talk to him?" Kristine asked as she observed Shanna playing with her food. "And talk about what? The fact that his ex told me that I wouldn't have to worry about a kid. I mean what a conversation. 'By the way, your ex told me that I don't have to worry about having kids, would you mind telling me she meant'?" "Hey it's not my fault you're being a sour puss." Kristine said and picked Shanna's plate up and put it on the counter. "Well, it's just...I want to know and yet I don't. I want to go over there and spend time with him but I don't know if he would want me there." "Would you like me to phone Rei and see?" "You wouldn't." "I would. Come on, you two need to see each other. Kai's acting almost as bad as you. Please note that I did say almost." Shanna smiled and got up and went to the stove and put the kettle on. "Really?" "Yes. He is being such a prick over there, that they are actually thinking about throwing him out." "That would be quite amusing." Lolli said as she entered the dining room. "That's what you think." Kristine said and rolled her eyes. "Can you imagine. Shanna here would be driving us nuts. She'd be like 'do you think he's okay' and 'where do you think he is'?" Lolli laughed. "Yah that would be rather annoying." Shanna hit Lolli in the arm. "Hey! Watch it! I have nails of steel and I'm not afraid to use them." Kristine pretended to gasp in terror. "Run Lolli. Those things can kill." Shanna laughed and chased after Lolli as they ran around the kitchen. Through the window, Kai watched. Discouraged, he went home.  
  
"Come on. It's just a country ho down." Kristine said and giggled. "But what if Kai goes?" "Kai's going to go to a dance of any kind?" Shanna laughed. "It is hard to imagine isn't it?" "Yah just a tad. Come on. Let's find you something to wear so that some guy finds you and makes you forget about Kai." "Ha! Like that's going to happen. All the guys around here are ick!" Kristine laughed too. "Well in that case. We'll just have to dance our heads off and find something that will take our minds of Kai until I can find out when the next dance is over in a different town." Shanna stuck her tongue out at Kristine and glared, making Kristine pretend to hide behind her hands. Which in turn caused Shanna to throw a pillow at Kristine and tada...that is how all pillow wars begin.  
  
"I'm not going." Kai said and crossed his arms. "Come on. It'll be a good way to forget about Shanna." "No it won't. It'll be a good way to be reminded about Shanna." "Well then, why are you protesting?" "I don't dance." "Neither do I but I'm going." "That's nice. BUT I'M NOT!" "Fine then. You can just stay here, in a cold, empty, lonely house where the only thing you can think about is Shanna, Shanna and more Shanna. Come on, it won't kill you to go." "Yes it will." "I'll drag you there myself if I have to." Tyson wanders in. "What's going on?" "OUT!!" Rei and Kai scream. Tyson wanders out. "What's wrong with those two?" "I don't have anything to wear." Kai said. "I went out and bought you jeans..." "You did what?" "You heard me. They're on your bed. I expect you to be back down here, in them, in fifteen minutes." Rei pushed Kai out the door. "Now march." When Kai was gone into his room Rei shook his head. "Boy is that guy stubborn."  
  
~get in the action...do the attraction, fall on my head, do it again~ Shanna sipped her pop. "Why did I ever agree to let you bring me here?" "Aw you love it. Besides, you can see everyone's ass in those jeans." But it's not Kai's ass Shanna thought to herself. "Wanna dance?" Shanna looked up at the young man who had approached her. "Ummmmm." Shanna said. "I don't think-" "She's would love to." Kristine said and pushed Shanna forward. Shanna glared back at Kristine and followed her new "dance partner" (or in this case next victim) out onto the dance floor. ~forward to your partners and all the way back to start again~ Shanna groaned and curtsied to her "partner" and then went back to the line again. She went through the pattern of the dance...just waiting until it was their turn to be the head couple... As they skipped down the middle, Shanna made sure that she ended up on his feet a couple million times. Then she stubbed his toe everytime they had to swing elbows, by the time the dance was over, her partner was happy to go and tend to his wounds. On her way back Shanna bumped into someone. When she looked up to say sorry, she came face to face with  
  
Shanna! What in hell was she doing here? Kai and Shanna stood there frozen for a minute or two and then Kai finally broke the silence. "So how have you been?" "Good, how 'bout you?" Shanna asked, her voice unusually high. "Same here. Would you like to go and sit down with me?" Shanna looked up at him with a sense of confusion in her eyes. "Sure." "I haven't seen you around lately." Kai said and mentally kicked himself. of course you haven't seen her you dodo brain, kai thought to himself, she's been avoiding you. If Shanna noticed his full attention was on his arguement with himself she didn't show it. "Well, I've been rather busy lately." "Yah, me too. You know, training and stuff." "I'm sure that keeps you rather busy. I've been spending a lot of time in my mediation phrases. You know, gotta keep my mind a working." Kai smiled. "Yah. Always gotta do that." "Definetely." Kai shifted his position uncomfortably. Then both sat in an awkward silence for a minute or two before either of them could think of something to talk about. "Would you like to come over to my house for breakfast tomorrow?" Shanna looked up shocked. "Depends. What are you having?" "Actually, I have no idea but it's my turn to cook so..." "At least you're not inviting me over on a day that Tyson has to cook." Both of them shivered at that. "Yah, that is kind of scarey isn't it?" "Really scarey." Shanna agreed. Kai leaned in. "Very, very scarey-"  
  
Shanna pushed him away. "I gotta go." Shanna rushed off, leaving Kai staring after her, confused. Shanna ran with all her might, past all fhe drunks staggering around on the road, past the beeping horns of the trucks. Into the forest, into her natural home, into her hiding spot. Shanna cried, like she had never cried before, why had she felt so guilty when Kai kissed her? Shanna remembered when she had mediated and gotten images from Kai's mind. For weeks now she had been trying to find out why that had happened. Shanna concentrated again. Finding her fox, following it. Seeing Kai, touching him and getting the images, it was the one image that she saw when she fell that made her understand everything. It was that one image she clung to as the whole world went black.  
  
"Oh no." Kristine gasped as they found Shanna. "Oh Shanna, what did you do?"  
  
All done....*hears you all go "WHAT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US LIKE THAT!"* well i gotta go. You know, an authoress deserves her sleep once in a while. So I'm going to go, sleep on this story and will be back with you with more tomorrow...Merry Meet. 


	6. Flash Backs

Hey everyone, here's chapter six...i'm going to skip over the long into because you all probably really want to know what's going to happen to poor Shanna.... p.s.i don't own any of the beyblade characters...  
  
Kai woke up with a kink in his neck. It took his a minute to realize where he was, but the white paint all around him soon worked their magic and he realized he was in a hospital. He also remembered that Shanna was the reason he was in the hospital. Kai yawned and stretched out. why had she been up in the tree? why hadn't she been holding on? why did i have to kiss her? A whole trail of questions started up again in his mind. "Kai?" Kai looked up at Kristine. "Yah?" "Oh good, you're awake. It's six o'clock in the morning. I really think you should go home and get some sleep. There's no change yet and the doctors are predicting that there won't be for a good six hours. You'll be no good to Shanna if you can barely keep your eyes open." "I just got some sleep." "I saw you at four and we held a conversation, which means you couldn't have gotten to sleep until four thirty, you need more sleep than that." "So do you." "Yah, well right now I can't. I have to deal with the doctors." "Why don't you go home and I'll deal with the doctors for a while." "I can't expect you to do that." "Well I want to. So go home, sleep, take a shower and come back here more refreshed. I won't let anything happen to Shanna while you're gone." Kristine sighed in relief. "I know you won't Kai. You wouldn't let anything happen to her whether I'm here or not. I'll be back soon. I wouldn't go normally but I didn't get much sleep yesterday either and I'm dead on my feet. I promise to be back before noon, however and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Kai chuckled. "Yah yah yah. Just go home and sleep. I'll phone you if there is any change." Kristine knelt down and gave Kai a quick hug. "I'm sure she didn't mean to fall of the tree." Kai's voice hardened. "But she was always in those trees. You can't tell me she wouldn't have stayed in the tree normally." "That's true but she certainly wouldn't want to put us through all of this. I have something I must tell you but I have to get some sleep first. When I come back I'll tell you. Okay?" Kai nodded. "Go now before I drag you there and have to leave Shanna all alone." Kristine rolled her eyes and left, Kai staring after her to make sure that she actually leaves. It was going to be a long morning.  
  
Shanna stirred in her almost hypnotic sleep. She tried to fight the darkness. She wanted to wake up but the darkness was too strong and wouldn't let her go. She cowered in the corner of her mind as the rest of her mind attacked her with images, memories, and futures. flash back "Wake up Shanna." her mother said and pulled open the window. "Not yet mom." Shanna said and pulled her covers up and over her head to counteract the sunlight. "You have to get up or you're going to be late." "I don't want to." "GET UP!" flash back "Come on Shanna," Timmy said, "You don't have to be a spoil sport." "No. I don't want one." "Take it." "No." "Then get out." flash back "Don't you want this?" an older Timmy asked. "No." "Not even a little bit?" "No." "Then why are you here?" "Because..." "Because you wanna get down." flash backs over Shanna hugged her knees. It was always get something. Get down, get up, get out, get in here, get away from that. Whenever there was a bad memory it always seemed to end with "get". Then the future began to make its appearance... vision Shanna sat in the middle of the floor. Surronded by broken glass. Tears were running down her face again. Tears for who? Shanna picked up a photo, the only thing that wasn't broken in the whole room. It was a picture of Kai, a picture of Kai who was only 14. The past Shanna leaned in, wondering why she didn't have a more recent picture of him...Just as she was about to touch her future self, the vision changed. vision A future Kai wandered aimlessly around a subway. He had no where to go. He carried a suitcase in one hand, and a suit coat in the other. He paused at a subway that said it would go back to the town Shanna knew her future self was in. Kai shook his head, almost got on and then turned away and walked back into the crowd. visions over Shanna wondered what was going on? Why weren't Kai and her together? Why weren't they married like she had seen in Kai's future. What was going on? Shanna cried and more images hit her.  
  
I hope you guys are all enjoying these chapters so far...this one is a shorter chapter but I'm sure you'll all enjoy it anyways...lol 


	7. The dream

I'm back again...*wonders how you could tell if I didn't tell you* I don't have anything interesting to tell you so I'm just going to type out the story...(i'm losing my touch) I don't own any of these characters besides Lolli, Shanna, and Kristine.  
  
"Has she woken up yet?" Kristine asked Kai as she slid into the room. The only answer was the sound of Kai snoring. Kristine smiled and covered him with the spare blanket the nurse had left behind. Kristine touched Shanna's face. It was so uncharactistically cold. Kristine wondered what was going on in her mind that was keeping her from waking up.  
  
Kai shifted his position, causing the blanket to fall. Kristine replaced it and looked at her watch. There was only five hours left...  
  
Kai stirred in his sleep, it could feel someone place something over him but he couldn't open his eyes to see who it was. Kai's memories came back to him and he sighed, surrendering to them. flash back "Wake up." his grandfather's voice was hard and emotionless. Kai woke up and yawned. He got out of his bed and dressed while his grandfather looked out of the window. "You're getting to be just like me." his grandfather said. "What do you mean, grandfather?" "You're getting to be cold and emotionless." his grandfather sighed. "Though I act like it is, that's not a good thing. Do you know why your grandmother left me?" "No." "She left me because I couldn't feel love for her. You can't let that happen to the one you love. Kai you have to leave me, I can't have you learn that from me and lose your love like I lost mine. flash back over "Grandfather!" Kai called out in his sleep. "I'm losing my love, and it's not because I'm afraid to love, it's because she is."  
  
Kristine looked at her watch again and yawned. It was very boring to wait for something that she knew would happen and at prescisely what time. It wasn't like it was a secret to her. Kristine glanced at Shanna, wondering if she had seen both of the different visions that had been sent to her. If so, there was a good chance Kristine would be able to help out but unfortunately there was no way for Kristine to check. An old woman came and put her hand on Kristine's shoulder. "It is time, my young one."  
  
A light blared through Shanna's mind and Kristine stood at the end of it, calling to her. Shanna jumped up and raced to Kristine, happy to see her friend. Shanna was running and then found herself in the middle of a dark forest. All around here there were trees that seemed to grab for her. She ran, terrified. Owls came and swooped down, attacking her, a few dug their talons into her skin and Shanna could feel the blood dripping down her face. She ran harder, trying to avoid the owls but they continued to come, they continued to hurt her. She saw a bridge up in front of her and saw that on the other side there was a bunch of houses. Shanna felt relieved and raced for the bridge. She just about made it when Kristine popped up in front of the bridge. "Shanna. You don't want to go over there." "Yes I do. Let me pass." Kristine shook her head and changed..into Kai. "Come on Shanna, come with me, go back into the forest. We can stay there, I'll protect you. Those houses, they're even scarey then this forest." "No! I want to go to the houses." "Stay with me please Shanna." "Leave me alone Kai. I don't want to stay with you." "Are you sure?" Shanna felt tears ran down her face, felt a drop of blood mix with the tear and continue to fall. Shanna stared at Kai for a long while before answering. "I'll go with you." "Do you promise Shanna?" "Yes. I love you Kai. Please don't leave me." Kai came to her and hugged her. "I won't leave you if you don't leave me."  
  
Kai screamed as he saw Kristine and Shanna each at a different bridge. Kristine's bridge looked so much safer, there were no boards missing while Shanna's bridge was missing one out of every three. "Come with me Kai." Kristine beconed. Kai turned to go to her when Shanna called out to him. "No Kai! Come with me. Please Kai." "Come!" Kristine commanded. "Don't listen to her Kai." Shanna yelled. "I want you here with me. I'll do anything just come with me." "You'll fall Kai. You won't make it past Shanna's bridge but look at mine. You'll be able to make it cross without any troubles." "Kai, you can make it across my bridge. We'll just need to work on it a little." Kai swallowed hard. Which bridge should he choose?? What was going on? "Kai...you know that it's easier on my bridge. No commitments, you just run across and you're home. Happily ever after." Kristine called out to him. "I can't promise you that there'll be no commitments but Kai. Don't you see? It'll be much better for you in the end on this bridge." Shanna broke down and cried. "I need you Kai." Kristine glared at Shanna. "Look at her. She is weak. You don't want someone that's weak. You want someone that's strong." Shanna fell silent and Kai could feel the weight of such a decision falling on his shoulders. Kai looked at Kristine's bridge. She was right, there was no commitment with her bridge, no hard work, no failures, just a clear path to the other side. However, Shanna's bridge was broken, it was threaded with hard work but it had a few good boards, a few new boards, it wouldn't fall if they worked on it together. Kai looked up and stared Kristine in the face. "I'm sorry, I'm not going to take your bridge." Kristine disappeared and Shanna ran to him. Kai caught her in his arms and let her cry. "I love you Shanna." Kai whispered.  
  
Kristine watched the two lovers embrace in their dreams. She smiled and turned to the old woman who nodded. Kristine looked back once more to see Kai and Shanna. Their love radiated off each other and Kristine could feel their joy. Then she took the old woman's hand and they turned to leave. Kristine said, just as she disappeared. "Be good to him Shanna, or I'll be back and you'll be sorry." The old woman also said something as she left. "Remember Kai, my grandson, I'm watching you." 


	8. Party!

guess what! i have a really bad headache and do you know where i got it? From my friend because they made me laugh so hard this morning that I gave myself a headache and it rally really hurts. Anyways...i hope you enjoy the last chapter of this fan fic...and i promise to start another beyblade fan fic soon :)  
  
"It's Shanna's birthday in a week and six days." Tala said weakly. "How do you know that?" Kai asked sarcastically. "Besides the fact that she's jumping up and down and screaming it out, I have no idea." Tala said. "We should do something special for her birthday." "Yeah, like what?" "A surprise birthday party." "I don't know how to plan a bithday party." "Neither do I. But I'm sure that April does." Tala smiled. "She does seem to know a lot." "Well at least she doesn't pretend to know the stuff she doesn't know. Unlike most poeple." "Ture." "APRIL!" they both called together. April poked her head into the kitchen. "You rang?" "I need some advice." Kai said. April rolled her eyes and sat down in one of the chairs. "Shoot."  
  
"Okay, now. You have to some how lure her out of the house so we can put up everything." April said and pushed Kai into the house, a picnic basket under one arm. "Shanna?" Kai called out. "In the dining room." "Hi Shanna." Kai said and kissed Shanna on the forehead. "Wanna go for a picnic?" "I'd love to." Shanna said, delighted. "Let's go right now." Kai smiled and followed Shanna out the door into the beautiful May weather. "Where should we go?" Shanna asked. "Not too far away. Let's go to your tree." Shanna smiled. "Okay. Fine by me." "It's hard to believe that we've been dating for almost an year now." "It is...but it's been the happiest year of my life." Kai smiled and gathered Shanna into his arms. "Mine too." "By the way. What inspired you to take me on a picnic?" "You've been working too hard lately. If you're not typing something out for someone, you're working on a project for school. I just thought you deserved a break." "If you say so. Well whatever inspired you, it was a good thing that it did." Kai chuckled. "Isn't it."  
  
April passed Rei a bunch of balloons. Rei took them and taped them to the wall. Lolli was cooking a cake in the kitchen and Tala was blowing up the balloons. Everything was coming a long prefectly. "What do you think Kai and Shanna are doing?" April sighed and unrolled a huge banner for Rei to put up. "Probably talking." Kenny peeked in the living room. "They're in the woods, by themselves and you think they're just talking?" April laughed. "I told Kai I would come and get them when we were done. I don't think he's going to do anything stupid with that kind of threat." Everyone in the living room laughed. Tala handed April another balloon. "Let's hope he hasn't lost his brain the same place he lost his cold attitude or you're in for it."  
  
"That was a lovely cake. Did you make it or did April make it for you?" Kai smiled secretly. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Shanna slipped her hand under his shirt and felt his chest hair. "Come on, tell me." "No. You'll have to find out later. So has your mediation reveiled anything lately?" "Not really. It just repeats this strange song over and over and over again." "What song?" "I don't know what it's called." "Sing some of it." "Staring down the old brick road, ignoring the tears, ignoring the pain. Screams come from inside my head but I refuse to lose the faith. Raindrops fall down from the sky, keeping my eyes on the road. Finally I go inside, wondering how I can ever trust you again," Shanna sang, "Why do I always let you go, when I get'cha here at home. Why do I always have to be the one, to look down the road in the rain." "Is that it?" "That's all I can remember, there's more. Something about a box and a verse about children but that's all I can remember how to sing." "That's a strange song alright." "Yes it is." "KAI!" April yelled from a distance. "SHANNA!" "We'd better go." Kai said. "COMING APRIL!"  
  
"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as the three of them walked into the living room. "Surprise babe." Kai said and kissed her forehead. "Thank you all." Shanna said and made her way through the room to hug Tala and Rei for helping out. Kai turned to April. "Sure, they both get hugs but do we? NO!" "Of course not. Tonight she'll give you your reward. If you catch my meaning." April said. Kai laughed. "I sure hope so."  
  
When all the people were gone and while Rei, Tala, Lolli and April were downstairs cleaning up the mess, Kai and Shanna were upstairs cudling. "So what did you think?" Kai asked. "I loved it. It's so sweet of you to think of something like that for me." Kai smiled and nuzzled Shanna with his nose. "I can think of something else we need to do tonight." Shanna smiled and snuggled in closer. "And I can't think of any other thing I'd rather do."  
  
This is the story that's at it's end...for it doesn't go on my friends, some girl started it so long ago, but she's done so let's get on with the show, this is the story that's at it's end  
  
I hope you like my story...isn't it sooo sweet??? anyways, have a good day y'all 'cause I'll have a new story out by tomorrow...actually I think I already have a new one out lol 


End file.
